Data centers may include clusters consisting of multiple hosts (e.g., physical servers) in racks. Hypervisors may operate on each host to create and run virtual machines (VMs). VMs emulate computer systems and may be referred to as guest machines. The hosts in the clusters may be connected via one or more wired (e.g., Ethernet) and/or wireless (e.g., WiFi) networks (e.g., the Internet, local area network). Each VM running on the hypervisors may include one or more virtual central processing units (vCPUs). A CPU model may include one or more features that are emulated by the hypervisors on the vCPUs of the VMs.